Hunter Strategy Guide
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120728003653/runescape/images/4/4b/Hunter.png Hunter '''is a non-combat skill that features players catching creatures all over Soulsplit. Using hunting equipment bought from stores, players can hunt specific creatures depending on their level in the skill. The rewards from this skill are bones, butterflies, furs, and ultimately cash in the long run. '''Hunting Equipment. Hunter is a very easy skill to start off. First, players will need to get the required equipment from Aleck in Lumbridge. After reaching Aleck, talk to or trade him and buy the supplies in the picture below. Hunter Areas There are a many Hunter Locations throught Soulsplit. Below are the areas that are recommended to use when starting. *These are not the only locations Ape Atoll To teleport to apeatoll is Simple, All you need to do is be on the Normal Spell Book click on Ape Atoll Teleport, And it will take you there, then follow my directions to the spot you wish to hunt at, Ape Atoll has Red Chins And Chrimson Swifts. Drayonor Village To get To Draynor VIllage is simple and easy, You can get there a few ways, I have showed what i think is the best way, Some People May Prefer to run from falador but its really up to you, You will spend from 9-53 hunter here and there is a bank really close which is helpful! F2P Wars Hunting Area The F2P Wars Hunting area is another easy place to get too and you won't really spend much time here only here for levels 53-63 hunting grey Chin Chompas, luckily they stack otherwise each trip could take some time. Part Three, Level 1-9 Levels 1-9 Catch Chrimson Swift's On Ape Atoll Chrimson Swifts give 5x Red Feathers and Raw Bird Meat, Its best to keep the Feathers and just drp the meat, they don't have any use yet. you're only here for a few levels so your time will go quick. Part FourLevel 9 -27 levels 9-27 Catch Copper LongTail's at Draynor Village Copper longtails give you raw bird meat and 5x orange feathers, Its best to just drop the meat and keep the feathers as they may have some use one day, this is the last level you are using bird snares on so you are free to drop them from here on in. Part Five level 27-53 Levels 27-53 Catch Ferrets at Draynor Village. Welcome to VBox trapping from levels 27-99 you are box trapping so get use to it! the ferrets really have no use so its probably best that you jsut drop them. Part Six Level 53-63 Levels 53-63 Catch Grey ChinChompas Below F2P Wars Luckily these stack otherwise each trip could take awhile, Theyre pretty slow at the start but they speed up, remember at level 60 you can setup 5 traps at once! Part Eight, Level 63-99 Levels 63-99 Catch Red Chin's at Ape Atoll, Find a good Spot. You're going to be here awhile. Bringing something like bolts and tips or even alchemys can also help here gives you something to do whilst waiting, get some extra xp! these are slow at the start but they do speed up in the end, make sure you hold on to your chins because theyre really good range xp or you could allways sell them! ---- Thanks to Advise Category:Guides